


Afternoon in the Park

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Het, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a walk in the park, Heidi ran into Steve. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon in the Park

Heidi Potter inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the scent of whatever-time-of-year. Looking up, Heidi spotted a few green leaves returning to the trees. A smile slid across her lips as she took a twirl, enjoying the overhead sight. It was rare January day without rain or snow or cold temperatures. Spring was coming early.

She turned her attention back to where she walking. It was a rare day off. Teddy was at school, Jamie was at daycare, Andromeda was at some society event, and Heidi had the day off of work and classes. A smile slid across her lips at the thought. Originally, she had planned to sleep the day away, but now she had decided against it when she got up to eat. It was an early February spring day without rain or a hint of rainclouds in the sky. Technically, February wasn't spring, but the weather looked and felt like spring, and everything was starting to bloom early this year. This was the kind of day that was meant to be spent outside.

Lost in her thoughts about the good weather, Heidi continued to walk around the park. She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice the puddle of slick mud until she was trying to walk on it. “Trying” being keyword since she was slipping. When she felt her feet start to slip, Heidi braced herself for the fall and the impact.

Only the fall never came.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm chest. Arousal surged throughout her body at the feel of those arms and that chest. Heidi blushed when the stranger – her savior – placed her down away from the puddle. The arms loosened around her waist, but didn't drop.

“Are you alright, ma'm?” the stranger asked, his breath ghosting over her ear and cheek. His voice sounded kind of familiar, but she couldn't place it.

“Y-y-yeah, I'm fine,” she replied. “Thanks,” she smiled, turning her head to look at her savior. Her smile changed from thankful to grateful at the sight of Steve Rogers. “You've helped me twice now,” she stated.

The pair stood close, Heidi's back to his chest, as they stared at each other for awhile. Heidi dropped her gaze and looked down at her shoes. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight of her new low-top black Converse covered in mud. She would have to ask Nala to clean them for her. Nala was the new Black family house-elf since Kreacher had passed away six years ago.

Turning her attention back to Steve, she turned her body to face him. Smiling, she asked, “How can I thank you?”

Steve stared at her a few seconds, a look of confusion flickering across his face before his smile widened. “The afternoon of your company,” he replied.

Heidi blushed as she nodded. She was kind of wishing that she had decided to wear something else this morning. While her denim skirt over a pair of black leggings with wine-colored tank top and black cardigan was a cute combination, it wasn't _that_ impressive.

“Want to start with lunch?” Heidi asked. “I know a good place, and I was thinking we could walk around the park.”

Steve nodded, “Lead on.”

Heidi smiled as she reached out and offered him her hand. Steve took it. She pulled him through the park in the direction of Ballplayers' House. It was a decent walk, probably around a mile. When they arrived to the restaurant, Heidi was pleased to see there wasn't much of a line. There were three people ahead of them.

“How are you liking the city?” Heidi asked, glanced over her shoulder at Steve. It had been a week and a half since the elevator. She remembered him mentioned something about adjusting to the city.

“It's busy,” he answered with a shrug. “There's _so_ much going on, but I do like it.”

“With so much going on, there's always something to do,” Heidi stated. She kind of knew the feeling Steve was talking about. “What do you think of the new Stark building?” she asked.

Tony Stark had been building a lot these last few years. He remodeled the Stark Expo Center a couple years ago, he remodeled his Malibu beach house after his birthday, he renovated Stark Mansion, and he was now building the Stark Tower.

“That big ugly thing?” Steve asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow.

Heidi smiled and laughed a little. “Yeah,” she replied, still laughing. “My son, Jamie, loves it. He's convinced it's going to be a _masterpiece_.” Jamie, at four, had a fascination with building things and watching things being built. Plus, he _worshipped_ Tony Stark for being Iron Man. Tony being Iron Man was proof that someone didn't have to have a super power to be a superhero.

“You have a son?” Steve asked, something clouding his voice. The mood between them tensed.

Heidi stopped laughing and turned her body to look at Steve. “Yeah, two,” she answered. “I got complete custody in the divorce.” She got sole custody of Jamie, and Charlie had signed his rights away to the child she was pregnant with. Andromeda and her shared jointed custody of Teddy, but that was complicated and she didn't really want to get into it. “And I'm pregnant,” she added, resting a hand on her stomach. She was approaching four-months, and she was starting to show a little.

Steve's gaze fell onto her stomach. Something clouded in his eyes – it might have been the same something that he spoke with earlier. The tension between them disappeared, but it was replaced by an awkwardness. He reached out and brushed his hand against hers before pulling his hand back. “You're strong,” he muttered, looking up to meet her confused gaze. He smiled at her as he reached out to cup her cheek. He leaned in and brushed a feather-light kiss to her lips. It was quick.

Heidi blushed as they separated.

Before they could discuss the kiss, they were called up to order. They both ordered quickly and took a seat, waiting for their food. As they sat waiting, Heidi played with the shoulder strap of her bag.

“Tell me about your kids?” Steve asked, offering her a small smile.

Heidi returned the smile and stopped playing with the strap of her bag. Something felt warm in her chest. Could it be hope? She thought she would date again someday, but after she gave birth and when her children were a little older. Steve was here _right now_ and he seemed to be interested.

“My oldest is Teddy,” she began with a fond smile. “Technically, he's my godson, but I've been raising him since I was seventeen and he was two weeks. He's now seven and in the fourth grade. He's smart – like his dad – so he skipped a few grades. I was worried about that at first because smart kids sometimes get bullied, but everything is fine. Teddy loves his class and he gets along with his classmates.”

Heidi paused for a moment. “Jamie's four,” she continued. “He's a lot like my dad in wanting to make people laugh. He starts kindergarten in the fall.”

Before they could continue their conversation about her children, their food arrived. Heidi's emerald eyes widened at the sight of her chocolate milkshake. The two ate lunch, exchanging small talk. Heidi learned that Steve liked apple pie, his parents had passed away, he was raised Catholic, and his family was from Ireland. Steve learned that Heidi was fond of chocolate, she was born in Wales and grew up in Surrey and she attended a boarding school in the Scottish highlands, she was a baroness, and she worked for the government.

Once they finished eating, the pair left the Ballplayers' House, and strolled around Central Park. The afternoon passed between the two of them enjoying themselves and one another's company. It wasn't until they separated that Heidi realized they hadn't discussed their relationship or what it was between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my series. Please share your thoughts of this, and suggestions. I'm not really sure where I want this storyline together, so suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
